Dream and Reality
by angelic harp
Summary: This is about Bella as a dreamwalker and also Jasper as a vampire. They meet at Forks High...Don't worry about details you'll find out, that is if you read and review.It's a JXB fanfic. Try to read and review if you will find it nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Him

I found myself running in the middle of nowhere. All I see is darkness, so I figured this is another one of my nightmares that I've been having ever since I can remember. Well, all I have to do is wait for the darkness to fade and go through the actual nightmare or dream, or whatever, so I can wake up.

As the darkness was fading I was beginning to see my surroundings, I was in a forest. The place is covered in trees, dirt and all the squashy green stuff that will describe a forest.

As I was walking in an attempt to explore my surroundings, even though I know, sooner or later I will be waking up after the foretelling scene. Yeah, you read right "the foretelling scene". Ever since I was a child, every night I would dream something random that will surely happen when the right time comes.

I'm not really sure when that dream will happen but I know it will because I saw some of it really happen. When I first found out about this ability of mine I was shocked, confused and excited at the same time.

Alright, back to the dream. So as I was approaching a meadow I saw two people standing in the center, a guy and a girl, and I don't understand what I'm seeing but I'm sure the guy was glowing and spreading rainbow-like rays of sunlight all around.

I saw that he was holding a girl in his arms. When I got closer I saw how heartbreakingly beautiful he was. He has goldlike blonde hair, pale skinned, muscular ,tall and most shockingly he has topaz eye color.

He was truly inhumanly beautiful and if I was awake I'm sure that my heart would have skipped a beat because as I got closer I saw who he was holding. The girl was pale skinned, mahogany colored hair that runs down to just above the waist and It was me. It was me. I can't believe it, but it was me and I'm 17.

They were so intimate and sweet and so close. And they were kissing so intensely that I just can't believe it was me, because how could any guy have interest in me? Me? Plain ol' clumsy Bella!.

They broke their kiss and then the guy sat with me, or the me in my dream, in his lap. He stroked her face kissed her fingertips her knuckles while his other arm was holding her close to him. He was mumurring and if I'm not mistaken he was mouthing he loved her . then he kissed her on the lips then slowly going to her ear, to her neck then the most unimaginable happened he bit her.

I was woken up by the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I lazily climbed out of bed picked up my bag of toiletries and got to the bathroom to get myself ready. I was moving to Forks and I didn't want to miss my flight.

As I was taking a shower, I couldn't help but remember what happened in my dream, I don't know understand the emotions that are coursing through me but it resembles fear, confusion, curiosity, excitement jumbled up together and I don't know about another one but I think that I'm already falling in love with the man in my dream.

Though I don't know what he was and why he did such a thing, I was also confused because from what I saw in the expression on my face in the dream, I was expecting it and I trusted him or something.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready to carry my bags out of the room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey are you ready to leave?" Said my mom Renee.

"Yeah mom, just a minute" I said as I stumbled my way to the door. I really hate how clumsy I am cause it seems that there isn't a day that I don't trip about anything.

When we were putting my bags at the trunk of the car, my mom must have seen through me and saw how I really felt about leaving because Renee said " Honey you don't really have to do this if you don't want to"

I really am her open book because she said that, but, I have to be strong and let her be happy with Phil. I don't want her to hold back her spirit so she can always stay with me, so I replied back with " Mom I want this, I've made my decision"

We drove to the airport and said our goodbyes and I got to my flight to Forks. During the flight I thought about how much I will really miss the sun, the heat, my mom, everything about this place though I really barely have any friends because of my weirdness as they call it.

I tried not to fall asleep the whole time because I'm sure that I will be having the exact same dream that I've been having since I decided to move to forks to Char- I mean my Dad. But then again I couldn't help myself but think what that dream meant. His face , our closeness in that dream and this feelings that I can't explain. I even began to daydream what would those lips feel like against mine. And then I mentally slapped myself because I realized that I'm beginning to have these absurd thoughts that has been floating in my mind for weeks.

I was greeted by my Dad "Charlie" when I got to the exit. I almost called him Charlie when I remembered that I should call him Dad so as not to be disrespectful.

"Dad" I called to him

"Bells!" he said as he immediately hugged me tightly though after a few moments he released me. I'm not really that close with my Dad cause I don't really get to spend time with him except on summer vacations when I either got to Forks or he will go to Phoenix.

My Dad is a man of few words like me, so we didn't really talk on the way home, except of course about trivial things such as questions being asked like , "How have you been?"and the answer is "fine". Or a question like "How was your time the past semester" and again the answer is "Fine".

One thing I like about Charlie is he isn't nosy and doesn't hover so he doesn't really ask any personal questions. We arrived at the house at time of dark. I must say I don't really like the cold or the wet, but, I told myself suck it up cause you chose this on your own freewill.

Charlie showed me my room and I must say that he did a fine job setting it up. It is simple, but I liked simple and guessed that it must have cost even a little for him to repaint the walls purple, put a study table to the right of the bed near the door, or even buy a stone aged computer. I don't really like people spending much on me so I couldn't help myself but ask.

"Ch-Dad, how much did it cost you to do renovations? I asked politely, but saw his worried expression that I might not have liked it, so I added "I like it" to reassure him it was fine which was true because if I lied I would have been easily caught.

"It didn't cost much Bella, the materials, the paint and the furniture was bought cheap because I caught it on sale, as for the computer a friend of mine gave it for free. So really it didn't cost much" he stated.

"Uh um Bells I would like to show you your car so just come down when you have taken care of your things" he said then left the room. I unpacked all my things and placed my clothes on the closet. I didn't really bring much, and all I brought with me are some jackets sweaters and usual clothes.

I walked down the stairs slowly so as not to fall and have an accident.

Charlie led me to the side of a Chevy truck and I couldn't help but say the words that already came from my mouth " Oh. My. God., Dad this is so cool though I would have liked it better if I was the one to pay for it. But thanks anyway I like it."

I couldn't really sleep through the night because I was so nervous about tomorrow. I would be going to Forks High School so I was worried about first impressions, how my first they would go. I can just imagine it, how much embarrassment I would feel because of my clumsiness and weirdness or so they say. But then thought better not to think and sleep so I could have energy for tomorrow not knowing what it holds for me.

So I slept and begun to dream about him. About his eyes that stared intently at me in the meadow, his lips that touched mine and my skin but lastly the most strange and unbelievable action, him biting me.

I can't help but deny the feelings radiating in me though I don't understand it fully well I know I was feeling something in that dream. And I knew that whatever reason he has for doing such a thing he did it with the intention of good.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

It was our second year after returning to Forks in our Human charade at pretending to be High School students. My Family and I are having a bonding time in watching a movie, except for Jasper because he took off to hunt. I was comfortably settled in my lover's arms when suddenly a vision came to me.

Vision: 1

Jasper is in the loveseat at the Cullen family's living room, in his lap is a girl that has a hair that is like mahogany in color, pale skinned and has brown eyes . her head resting in his right shoulder and his left hand is caressing her face while trailing kisses in her forehead, nose, lips and skimmed his nose in her neck.

Vision: 2

I was walking holding hands with the same girl in jasper's arms and we were laughing though there is something different, she's a vampire.

I was sent back to reality and squealed so loud because of happiness and excitement . Then I noticed my family staring at me.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked a little confused as to why I would be so excited.

"This is really good news guys!, it's about Jasper! He's going to be in love with a girl and from what I saw in my vision it's a human girl" at that everyone gasped except of course my love Edward because he already saw it in my head so I continued without break" and he's in great control of himself because they were so sweet and he doesn't look like he's in pain or like he wants to eat her" I said in excitement. " Oh and she's going to become one of us" I added

After a few moments of silence "Oh you're right dear this is great news for Jasper!, Oh I'm so happy for him! At last he will be with the one he is destined to be with" Esme exclaimed happily.

I guess I understand her happiness. Jasper is the only person left in the family that hasn't found his mate yet and he is the newest to live our way of living drinking animal blood. It's very difficult for him because he lived in drinking human blood for hundreds of years until he broke away from his creator Maria and met our family.

"Uh, guys I think we can't let him know about this" Edward said and at that everyone looked at him in confusion. He noticed in their thoughts and expressions so he explained " Well, he has to find it in his own about this girl and fall in love with her without any foreknowledge so it won't be tainted and become pure and uninfluenced.

At that everyone nodded in understanding. Oh I'm so excited! I'm going to have a new sister and a new shopping girlfriend and everyone will be happy for the change in Jasper' life! at that thought Edward smiled at me

"Jasper's nearing the house, act normal" Edward said.

_Sorry for the shortness guys, I promise to make it longer in the next Chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

It's my first day as a Sophomore in Forks High. I'm nervous and I wish that they wouldn't make such a big deal out of the _new girl._ I don't know what to expect about their reactions I just want to be left alone.

Charlie has already left and so I prepared myself to drive to school so as not to be late . I drove to school and that is when I noticed big printed letters on the biggest building that says Forks High. If I had not seen it I would not have been able to Identify the place as a Campus and from what I observed there aren't really luxurious vehicles around except for the three shiny cars that are lined up in the far end of the parking lot. I was relieved when I saw that mine isn't too noticeable because most of the cars here look like they're own by older generations.

When I parked and got out of the truck, I noticed that some people are looking at me, I blushed and so I rushed to the building that I think is their main office. I approached the middle aged lady in a blue semiformal office attire. She has eyeglasses though she doesn't seem to be that old, I think.

"Uhm, Good morning, I'm a new student Isabella Swan?" I greeted her and introduced myself in a tone which sounded like a question. The lady looked at me and said " Ah, you're Isabella the Town's Chief swan's daughter, I'm "

I couldn't help but blush at what she said because of the realization that I have come up to, _The whole town knows of my arrival For the love of God I've only been here for what 32 hours?, _My brain screamed at explains the looks the students.

"Here is your schedule, a map of the school and the form that you have to make your professors sign and return after classes" she said as she handed me the papers.

The first subject is Spanish in building B2 101, good thing they have labels hanging for each building I thought. As I was walking to the building a Chinese American average height intercepted me and introduced himself as Eric Yorkie .

" You're Isabella Swan right?" he said confidently while walking in my pace, " Bella" I corrected and continued walking. He seems to be a nice guy but just a little too eager, " Do you need some help with your schedule" he asked. "Uh Okay" I said because I didn't really know what I should reply and I didn't want to give a negative impression 'cause it's my first day and all.

Through the first classes I received a lot of looks, I'm thankful because none of my teachers so far has asked me to introduce myself, a lot has introduced themselves and wanted to meet what kind of girl I am, and wanted to be friends with me. I met Jessica Stanley in my 4th subject and invited me to her table at lunch.

I was walking on my way to the Lunch area when I felt an odd feeling like someone was staring at me from behind. When I turned to look, I saw the person that I never thought that I would ever see. My dream didn't do him any justice, he was much too beautiful and magnificent in personal. His every feature is perfect and when I stared into his eyes it's like an electric shock or connection has run through me. I didn't notice that we've been staring at each other for some time now until his family came to interrupt. A pixie-like girl was squealing and jumping toward me, she was holding hands with a bronze haired guy. They were followed by a blonde girl so beautiful that would damage your self-esteem if you were in the same room, she was holding hands with a huge guy, very muscular but all the more as gorgeous as them. All of them were inhumanly beautiful, pale-skinned and have golden eyes, but I still cannot take away my attention from the blonde guy that has been in my dreams for some time now. It's like we were the only persons in the whole world, it is as if time has stopped and my eyes were only for him that is until I felt I someone crashed into me and squeezed me and brought me to reality.

"Oh my God! It's you! We're gonna be the best of friends!" while she said that I couldn't help but just stand there and stare at her dumbfounded. I don't even know this girl and she just crashed to me and hugged me like we've known each other for a long time, but for some reason I felt comfortable with her around me and felt like what she just said was true. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious because my dream guy is still staring at me with a weird expression and his golden eyes are so in depth that I really can't understand the feelings that are running through him

"Alice" her friends called for her and she returned to them. I noticed that she was having a silent conversation with the bronze hair guy, after a moment she pouted and turned to me, then she smiled.

"Hi Bella!, I'm Alice Hale" she pointed to herself and curtsy it was funny for her to do that and I couldn't help but chuckle "This is Edward Cullen" she pointed to the guy she is holding hands with and the guy said "hello". Then she pointed her finger to the blonde girl " She's Rosalie Hale, my cousin" And the girl just looked at me and waived, "that's Emmet Cullen" she pointed to the big guy, the big guy put his right fist to his chest then said "That's me!". Then last but not the least she pointed to my dream guy that was still staring at me with an odd expression, "He's Jasper Hale" she said. After that we were all silent for a moment.

"Uh, would you like to come sit with us at lunch?, Please! Please! Please!" Alice pleaded. I wanted to go with them because they seem to be nice people but then I remembered Jessica so I guess I'll have to turn them down.

"Sorry, I can't cause I already have a group to sit with today but I can go with you tomorrow" I said

Alice pouted then smiled and said "okay! But you promise tomorrow!"

I walked to the lunch area ahead of them and sat in Jessica's table, when I sat down I noticed that the whole room fell silent and was now staring at the entrance. They were staring at the Cullens.

Next chapter will be in Jasper's POV. Please review and tell me about what you think. Comment, compliment, Critique write what your opinion is.


	5. Update is on Jan 17, 11 PM Sorry!

I'm really sorry guys! I can't update for now because I very busy and our sem break just ended.

Also I need to be careful in what I right in Jasper's POV.

Here's the exact date and time that I would be able to update:

Jan.17 11 PM


	6. Chapter 6: Jasper's Pov

My family has been acting very secretive and unbelievably weird considering we're already freaks. They've been like that around me since late vacation. I often catch them talking silently with each other. Being an empathy really has its benefits because I can feel their emotions every time I walk into the room.

I wanted to confront them, but decided to wait for them to tell me themselves when they think the time is right. I think it has something to do with what Alice's vision about me and the family doesn't want me to know. _How do I know? _Obviously Alice can't hide her giddiness because every now and then she would have _"that look" , _that look that she is having a vision about the future.

She would hug me and squeal and drag me to the mall for shopping. _I can't believe that I've been turning into her shopping partner!_. She does bring me to the mall for reasonable purposes, she would drag me there _to test my control in not eating humans _and of course for my new wardrobe and makeover. She insisted on exposing me to public placessaying that I would need the control when we go back to school.

Ever since I got home from hunting "that night" their emotions have been a little more than what they act to feel. Though they try to hide it with a different emotion I can still feel it seeping to the surface. Their moods are somewhat in a haywire. Their moods are a mixture of a lot of anticipation, awe, excitement, joy, worry that flashed in a length of two minutes that I couldn't get track of anymore.

It's my first day of sophomore year _again_ here in Forks High School and I hardly expect it to be different from my previous experiences going through High School over and over again for the past decades. That's why I don't understand what's getting everyone so worked up. Especially Alice, I know she's always happy and cheerful, but Esme and Carlisle acting like they're children that received a gift from Christmas? Even they are acting like Alice. These are one of the times that I wish I have Edward's mind reading ability.

Edward parked in the small school's parking lot, much like any other time their reactions are always the same. They would stare at our inhuman beauty for some time and look away in fear a little later. I would always feel from them either the emotions awe, jealousy, fear and mostly lust. It's a good thing that they always stay away from us, I'm not the one in our family who has the best control because I was the most recent in the family to try their diet. Every time I would get a whiff of any human's scent my throat would feel like they're in flames, but control my thinking and resist the urge to sink my teeth to their skin and drain them until there are no blood left.

Edward got our schedule for us so the poor lady at the office would not get overwhelmed by us, and went to our appointed schedule. I was walking out of the Biology lab when I caught a scent of freesias and strawberries that caused my mouth to instantly well with venom and saw that it was from the person walking a few feet in front of me.


End file.
